Conventional internet enabled devices are generally connected by being wired to each other or are connected by utilizing different kinds of short range wireless solutions, also referred to as Personal Area Network, PAN using radio-frequency (RF) techniques such as Bluetooth ©, infrared Data association (IrDA), ZigBee ©, Ultra WideBand (UWB), etc. However, the RF-technique have some drawbacks, e.g. there might be a limited operating time due to relatively high power consumption of the RF transceiver, the risk of interference with other RF systems operating in the same frequency band, and the user is exposed to potentially harmful RF radiation. Moreover, the user needs to manually pair the internet enabled devices, e.g. a wristlet with a mobile phone, in order to establish a RF connection between them.
There is a need for faster, easier and more intuitive ways of securing interaction for a user with various communication devices and with electronic devices by means of easy and convenient methods.
Prior art payment with mobile phones comprises that, from a user view point, the user:                a) Needs to scan his/her credit cards into the mobile phone;        b) At payment, hold the phone towards the checkout counter with Near-Field Communication (NFC);        c) Put finger on the phones fingerprint scanner when it displays “approve transaction xx USD, by putting your finger on the fingerprint scanner”.        
When a user or consumer wants to make a transaction with e.g. integrated circuit cards, so-called IC cards or “chip cards”, such as EMV (short for Europay, MasterCard and Visa) debit or credit cards today, the card's chip and the point-of-sale terminal generate a cryptogram—the transaction's security key—and attach it to the consumer's personal account number (PAN). The cryptogram is generated, in part, by the chip on the card, which was previously given to the consumer by the issuer. The cryptogram is then sent back to the issuing bank, which processes the transaction.
Because the issuer—in other words, the banks that work with the card networks—gave the consumer his card, the issuer is responsible for the quality and security of the cryptogram.
Another prior art product, the so-called Apple Pay, will, in transactions, not only use a cryptogram, but a token as well. The networks—Visa, MasterCard, and American Express—will generate the tokens which, in the case of Apple Pay, will be a 16-digit number that looks exactly like a credit card number, but it generated dynamically.
The process starts when a consumer inputs his credit card into his mobile phone, in case of Apple Pay into his iPhone. When the card is inputted, some of the iPhones, e.g. the iPhone 6 allows for the card to be inputted via scanning, the networks send a token and a cryptogram to the iOS device, which stores them on a special chip, see below. The iOS device, in this state with the cryptogram and token installed, is known as the “token requester.” Again, Apple stores the token and cryptogram data on the phone in a “secure element”, which is a separate, secure chip within the iPhone especially dedicated to its security. This secure chip is also the only element within the device that can produce a token and cryptogram.
Regarding the transaction, the consumer walks up to a checkout counter holding his iPhone stocked with a token and cryptogram. Apple Pay asks the consumer whether he wants to pay using his device and the NFC terminal sitting there on the checkout counter. He “says” yes in only one way: by using his fingerprint scan. This is the only authentication of the transaction.
This authentication prompts the “secure element” to send the token and cryptogram to the merchant. The network decrypts the cryptogram and determines whether it is authentic or not. If it is deemed authentic, the network will pass it along to the issuer, i.e. the bank, which then decrypts the token. In other words, every party to the transaction decrypts something.
Once the issuer decrypts the token and determines that it is authentic, the issuer/bank authorizes the transaction. Money is then credited to the merchant and marked as an amount owed by the cardholder.
Another prior art, EP2733578A2, discloses an embodiment where in a commercial setting, a device may automatically identify a product (e.g. using RFID, NFC, barcode recognition, or object recognition) when the user picks up the product and may provide information about the product (e.g. nutrition information, source information, or reviews) or the option to purchase the product. Payment for the product may, for example, be accomplished using visual barcode technology on the device. In particular embodiments, the device may be used to pay for a product using NFC, RFID, or any other suitable form of short-distance communication. During payment, the user's information may, for example, be authenticated by the device, which may detect the user's biometric information (e.g. bone structure or skin signature). The device may also automatically provide an indication to the user (e.g. a vibration) when the user is near a product on her shopping list (e.g. stored in the device) or another list (e.g. a wish list of the user's friend).
Using biometrics and fingerprint comprise problems and have potential setbacks:                a) The fingerprint algorithm must always balance false-negatives, i.e. failed when it should have passed, and false-positives, i.e. success when it should have failed, and user experience connected with this wrong passes and wrong fails.        b) Giving away biometrics information to a mobile phone manufacturer or provider may over time be seen as a problem, as the user only has one fingerprint on each finger and fingerprints cannot be changed.        c) There are examples of how fingerprints are stolen and used to hack mobile phones.        d) The security of fingerprints is reduced by the fact that there is a risk that a fingerprint reader will detect another person than the real user as having a fingerprint which matches the real user's and thus this other person could approve a payment on the real user's mobile phone by fingerprint scanning.        
With regards to fingerprint readers, there are different types of fingerprint readers on the market, but the basic idea behind each is to measure the physical difference between ridges and valleys. When a finger touches or rolls onto a surface, the elastic skin deforms. The quantity and direction of the pressure applied by the user, the skin conditions and the projection of an irregular 3D object, i.e. the finger, onto a 2D flat plane introduce distortions, noise and inconsistencies in the captured fingerprint image. These problems result in inconsistent, irreproducible and non-uniform irregularities in the image. During each acquisition, therefore, the results of the imaging are different and uncontrollable. The representation of the same fingerprint changes every time the finger is placed on the sensor plate, increasing the complexity of any attempt to match fingerprints, impairing the system performance and consequently, limiting the widespread use of this biometric technology, see e.g. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fingerprint.
Thus there is a need for a more secure way of performing payment using a mobile phone.